


A lil' something, part 2

by PigsInABlanketFort



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, But Adam knew that already, Crossover Pairings, Jafar is a fucking tease, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsInABlanketFort/pseuds/PigsInABlanketFort
Summary: He should have known this was coming- he knew exactly what Jafar was doing. It was all because of that damn video Adam had sent to Jafar during his important board meeting.
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	A lil' something, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to notmyyacht's [A lil' something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054392)! Told from Adam's point of view of course. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know exactly what Old Guard fics we were talking about, I highly recommend you check out the fics [Life on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834318) and [Silently Drawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007184) by Maverick!
> 
> Have fun! :D

Adam huffed silently as he flopped down on a small settee in the lobby. As much as he enjoyed visiting Papa’s clients for the opportunity to leave the office, he absolutely detested waiting. This client was notorious for showing up late to meetings. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen to check the time. He arched a brow when he noticed Jafar had sent him a message not too long ago. 

_[11:58 am] Hey babe, let’s meet for lunch._

A smirk curled at Adam’s lips as he crafted his response. 

_[12:05 PM] Sorry love, I can’t- meeting a client today. His office is actually close to yours._

Jafar’s response was instantaneous: 

_[12:06 PM] Ugh, you know what, I’m sorry- I’d rather avoid that area on my day off! Let me make it up to you tonight at dinner- I can cook your favorite. ;)_

_Oh, Jafar,_ he thought. _You walked right into that_. Adam could barely contain his laughter as he replied. 

_[12:07 PM] That sounds great! Are you dessert? 3;)_

A voice jolted Adam’s attention away from his phone.

“Ah, there you are!” Papa’s client, Mr. Smith, greeted Adam warmly. “I’m afraid we’ll have to take our meeting to one of our conference rooms- my office just sustained some water damage and they’re currently replacing the carpet.” 

“No worries,” Adam grinned as he pocketed his phone and stood up. “Lead the way.” 

_ _ 

Adam stifled a groan as he finally exited the building an hour and a half later. Mr. Smith may be Adam’s favorite client to work with, but by god the man could talk his ear off. He called an Uber on his phone and opened his messages. Jafar only had one reply: 

_[12:18 PM] That depends._

Adam chuckled and rolled his eyes. After the stunt he pulled two weeks ago during Jafar’s board meeting, his boyfriend was reluctant to engage in any form of sexting. Adam’s Uber arrived at that moment before he could reply. Once he was settled in the backseat of the SUV, he decided to test the waters again and send a message to Jafar. 

_[1:48 PM] FINALLY left that damn meeting! Taking an Uber back to the office- should be back in half an hour._

He didn’t have to wait too long for a response. 

_[1:50 PM] Good luck- traffic is crap right now. Just got back from the gym._

Adam was about to reply when he suddenly received a photo from Jafar. His eyes widened when he saw it was a photo of Jafar standing shirtless in front of a locker room mirror. Jafar had taken the photo after working out- his tan skin glistened with sweat, causing Adam to stifle a groan. Unfortunately for him, it caught the attention of the Uber driver. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The driver asked, concerned. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just texting.” Adam replied quickly. _God damn it, Jafar!_ He thought to himself as he crafted a response.

 _[1:53 PM] But, I thought you wanted to stop sexting?_

Jafar replied in an instant.

_[1:54 PM] Me? Sexting? Nah. I’m home btw._

Adam snickered to himself when he noticed yet another photo after Jafar’s latest response. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw a new shirtless photo of Jafar, this time in front of their bathroom mirror. To his shock, Jafar’s thumb was hooked onto the waistband of his pants, where he noticed there was already a slight bulge. The sight made Adam shift uncomfortably as he felt his pants get tight. When he shoved his phone back into his pocket, he felt a buzz, alerting him to another text. Adam resolved not to look at it- he knows it’s from Jafar. The anticipation was killing him- was it another photo? A video, like the one he sent Jafar last time? He stifled another groan as he shifted again to accommodate the growing discomfort in his pants.

Oh, it was going to be a long ride back to the office. 

_ _ 

Once the Uber finally made it back to his building, Adam hastily thanked the driver and nearly slammed the door shut, dashing inside. He struggled to push his wandering thoughts aside, concentrating instead on making it to his private bathroom. A familiar voice suddenly called out to him.

“Adam! There you are! I need a favor, if you have a minute?” 

Adam froze in his tracks and turned to the source of the voice calling him. It was Lumiére, his father’s assistant. “Of course, my friend! How can I help?” He tried not to grit his teeth as he spoke.

“Your father has tasked me with sending a thank-you gift to the law firm for helping us out with that deal last month,” Lumiére showed him the webpage of a florist on his tablet. “But he never specified what flowers to send?” 

Adam’s mind raced between thoughts of Jafar’s picture and the question he just heard. “Um, I don’t know how I can help, I’m sorry.” He shifted again uncomfortably, shrugging off his jacket and holding it oh so casually so he could conceal the growing bulge in his own pants. 

Lumiére sighed. “I’m so sorry to bother you. Maybe I should ask the florist when I place the order.” 

“Ah, that’s a great idea!” Adam replied quickly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I have to get back to my office right now-“ 

“Oh, don’t let me keep you, then!” Lumiére replied cheerfully. “See you later!” 

“Yeah, see you,” Adam turned and dashed down the hall towards his office. As he slammed the door open, his secretary, Plumette, nearly jumped off of her chair.

“Oh! Welcome back, sir-“ 

“I'm so sorry to scare you, Plumette. Do I have any more appointments today?” Adam fought to maintain his composure, his heart beating wildly. 

“Er, no sir, you don’t.” 

“Great! Go ahead and take the rest of the day off- I’ll see you on Monday!” Adam waved dismissively as he charged into his office and slammed the door. For a brief moment he regretted being so terse with her and made a mental note to make it up to her later. With a deep breath, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up his messages. _Oh fuck._ His heart stopped when he saw Jafar had sent a new picture- of him stepping into the shower, naked, his back turned to the camera. He must have set up a timer on his phone to accomplish that.

Adam groaned as he dialed Jafar’s number for a video chat, locking himself into the private bathroom attached to his office. It rang once and hung up. Jafar must have declined the call. Adam growled in frustration as the phone buzzed again. This time, Jafar had sent an audio message. Arching a brow, Adam pulled his earbuds from his pocket and put them on. He hit play and instantly, Jafar’s slow, heavy breathing echoed in his ears. 

“Thought you were gonna get a show?” Jafar’s breathless whisper sent a pleasant shiver from the top of Adam’s spine all the way down to his cock. “I don’t think so. You’ll just have to listen.” 

“Oh, you fucking tease!” Adam growled as he undid his belt and freed his cock, stroking himself slowly. He should have known this was coming- he knew exactly what Jafar was doing. It was all because of that damn video Adam had sent to Jafar during his important board meeting. Sure, the sex they had when he returned was hot, mind-blowing, and worth the anticipation. However, he forgot how much of a grudge his beloved boyfriend could hold, not to mention his talent for revenge. 

He growled again as Jafar sent yet another audio message. As soon as he hit play, the sound of Jafar’s increasing desperate moans sent a jolt of heat throughout his body. Adam suppressed a groan as he quickened his stroking, imagining Jafar lying on their bed doing the same while he was recording. 

“Ah fuck!” He shouted with frustration when the audio cut off. Another buzz alerted him to yet another audio message from Jafar. His strokes became more and more erratic as he pressed play and heard Jafar’s passionate cries ringing in his ears, ultimately coming with a low groan.

Adam surveyed the mess with equal parts amusement and disdain. Damn it, now he understood Jafar’s frustration last time. But oh, were they going to have the best sex later. Adam grinned to himself as he pocketed the phone and cleaned up, with thoughts of what he was going to do to Jafar floating gently in his mind. When he finished, a buzz in his pocket alerted him to a new message. This time it was just a single text: 

_[2:50 PM] See you tonight. ;)_


End file.
